What We Can't Tell, What We Weren't Told
by SOS-ASAP
Summary: Don and Charlie are together. Scenes set over years of experiences and the changes they go through together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Don!" Charlie muffled his scream by biting the shoulder of the man above him.

"Charlie!" Don screamed his release into his younger brother.

Both lovers collapsed beside each other and immediately snuggled back into each other's embrace.

"Charlie!" Seconds later a knock and shout came from Charlie's bedroom door making both very naked men scramble around the room looking for their clothes.

When Charlie made sure both men had appropriate clothing and the room looked normal he invited the person in, "Come in Amita"

Being welcomed into her boyfriend room Amita walked straight in but stopped abruptly when she saw Don standing next to his brother who was sitting on his unmade bed.

"I came because Larry wanted your help on an equation and he knew l was coming so he gave me the task to deliver the message to you." Amita said getting over her initial shock of finding the brothers together although looking seemingly innocent.

"Thanks honey." Charlie said politely kissing his girlfriend and ex-college student on the cheek.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend, baby?" Amita said sweetly trying to distract Charlie's obvious fascination with Don walking around the room. Feeling the need to have a repeat of what they were doing before.

Charlie hated when Amita used that name for him. It's was so diminishing to be called that by a woman, especially one that you only pretended to like to cover the fact you were sleeping with your older brother. It sounded so much better when Don called him that during and after sex.

"Yes l do. Sorry dear, but l already promised somebody I'd do something with them." Charlie said with false sympathy/regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Charlie l do not want you on these crime scenes okay?!" Don said with a great amount of worry in his voice.

"To solve these mathematical problems l need to be at these scenes. To know how and why he killed l need a feel for the areas. See what they have in common." The younger brother said trying to make his brother see the logic in the situation.

"This guy's MO is to shoot various agents and cops at the murder scene! I don't want you anywhere near his line of fire!" Don was totally about to have a panic attack and was bordering on hysteria trying to keep his lover away from the sniper serial killer.

"Don, nothing can happen if you're here. If we don't solve this case soon many more people will die!" In a mad rush, after making sure nobody was looking, Don slammed his lips onto his younger brothers.

Dom knew kissing Charlie madly was a way to deter his younger brother's mind and to convince himself that Charlie was safe now here in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you. I got you on this case and I will blame myself if something happens to you! I can't live without you Charlie."

"You won't lose me Don. I promise you, nothing can separate us." Charlie told the other man and hugged him to try and calm him down.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt. I came to tell you dinner's ready." Their father, Alan Eppes, said walking through the door to see his son's.

"We will be right down Dad." Charlie said smiling at his Father still holding Don to his chest feeling the man only hold him tighter at his Father's appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"One dead male, no obvious signs of struggle. Body was found by a jogger yesterday, around midday. He's a John Doe, no I.D. and nobody around here recognizes him. Nothing ties him to this area or tells us what happened here." David Sinclair informed his team member leading him to the body and Megan Reeves was standing examining the body from a distance.

"Looks like a robbery or just a punch up. Nothing out of the ordinary. No Fingerprints, foot prints and no murder weapons. Killer left no clues and knew what he was doing. Unless we find some evidence of murder this looks like a cold case, there's nothing here to go on." Megan said with remorse.

"Damn it. See if you can find anything, scout the area. Witnesses say the shot was from a far but still heard so it's not by a sniper. The killer might have dropped something ordinary in the area, cigarette, or a drink can or something that doesn't stand out." Don said scanning around him looking for anything abnormal sticking out or suspicious looking characters.

BANG! BANG!! BANG!!

Three shots were fired with all people present hitting the ground fast as a natural reflex.

"We have officers down! I repeat, officers down!"

Don quickly ran behind a Police car and pointed his gun in the directions the shots came from. Seeing nobody with guns and minutes went by with no more shots the officers stood from the ground, still on guard, followed slowing by civilians.

"I want a casualty count!" Don shouted to a man in a Police uniform.

"Two officers Sir!" The officer replied to the Federal Agent.

"Secure the area." The Lead Agent gave his orders and dismissed the officer seeing his brother arrive in his car.

"Charlie!" Don said approaching his brother.

"Hi Don." Greeted Charlie letting some of the love he felt for his brother pass through his eyes.

"There has been an accident." Don said sending his love back to his younger brother but still remaining professional in front of everybody.

"What happened? Was anybody hurt?" Charlie asked quickly wanting to know what was going on.

"While we were looking at the body the shooter caught us by surprise and took out two cops." Looking around slowly Don opened the back seat of Charlie's car and gently pushed his brother inside.

Kissing his brother passionately Don pushed him completely down on the seat of the car and was happy to feel Charlie let himself be lowered without objection.

"I want you to go home Charlie. You shouldn't be here if he decides to come back."

Sensing his older brothers distress Charlie agreed without argument and drove his car back to the office to analyze the mathematical information he got from David before he left.

"Let's rap it up and finish this at the office before anyone else gets hurt." Don ordered Megan and David before heading to his own car and following his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Have we got anything on the killer?" Don asked his group when we walked through the door to the meeting room. (The room where Charlie's see through boards are.)

"We think he only kills for the thrill." Megan said reading from a file in her hands.

"There isn't enough evidence or clues left at the scene or shooting area to form an ID. This guy is leaving nothing for us to find. It's way to calculated to be spontaneous. " David added looking hopeless sitting on the edge of a desk sorting coroners reports.

"If we know no motive of murder or have no I.D. for the victim we need to look for a motive to killing only the officers and not the civilian or a reporter. Maybe he kills the victims to get a chose of agents and cops. Someone that might have a grudge on the crime force." Don said thinking of a huge list of people, but the only lead they could possibly go off.

"What are the chances of finding this guy? Anyone convicted of a felony and sent to jail would have a grudge against their arresting officers." One of the Agents said disbelievingly.

"We have five innocent dead men and 13 dead officers. I want to know who did it. It's a long shot but we have nothing else to go off." Don said aggressively from worrying about his friends' lives.

"Sir, there has been a body found down town. Same MO." One of the supporting men said.

"Same MO. There was no MO." David said looking at the man like he was stupid.

"Exactly. No motive, and nothing left there." The man said cockily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We know our serial killer murdered the civilians and the officers to get your attention." Charlie said talking to his brother, Megan and David. "We need to find out what he wants us to know."

"A few days after we found the scene a sign was found where the body was and we suspect it is a clue." Charlie continued. "This case is trying to tell us something."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hello Don."

"What do you want? Why kill our officers?" Don asked getting to the point.

"To get your lovely attention Donnie."

"What do you want from me?" He asked getting creeped out about this mystery mans familiarity with him.

"I want you to know who l am."

"What!?" His surprised cry made everybody in the room turn to him with a look of interest.

"Ask your _'__father__'_what happened to your mother 12 months before you were born and when he was out of town on business."

Before Don could ask what the man meant, he hung up leaving all his questions unanswered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Charlie and Don where sitting in their living room on the lounge watching their father walked around the room.

"What happened to Mom just before l was born?" Charlie asked plainly staring at his father intently.

Hearing this question Mr. Eppes stopped mid walk instantly making the two boys know their Dad knew something big and he didn't tell them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You are not my son Charlie."

"What?!" Both brothers looked at Alan like he was crazy.

"When Don was 4 your mother was raped by our next door neighbour. Toby Gibbs. A couple week later we found out she was pregnant. We knew it wasn't mine because we didn't have sex for weeks because she was sick." Alan told his son with regret.

"I'm the son of a rapist?" Charlie asked his non-father outrageously shocked of what had just occurred.

"No Charlie! You are my son." Alan said soothing sitting next to his young distressed son.

"Your biological son can't change who you are! You are still my son and l love you very much." Alan grabbed Charlie to squish him into a giant comforting bear hug. Don joined his father and squeezed his upset lover. "We still love you Charlie, no matter what."

"Dad we have something to tell you. Know we know things are different l think you would be okay with it." Don addressed his father but then looked at Charlie between them to get permission before proceeding further.

"What is it boys?"

Receiving a small nod from Charlie Don continued. "Charlie and l have been having a relationship for the past 3 years. Romantically and sexually."

"What?! You boys where together even though you thought you where brothers?! Why?!" Alan screamed loudly and standing up to angrily stare at the two boys on the couch.

"We love each other dad." Charlie said quietly while clinging to Don.

"And know we know there is nothing to stop us from being together." Don said with determination.

"Boys. I don't know what to think about this. Of course l can't stop you but l will try to support you in whatever you do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you okay Charlie?" Don asked his lover sitting in front of him in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm fine Don. I told you that the thousand times you called me on my phone." Charlie said laughing at the way Don was fussing over him like a mother hen.

"Charlie! I just heard what happened. I came as soon as l could." Alan shouted to his two sons running to the ambulance from his car with his grand-daughter, Charlie and Don's adoptive daughter, Erina safely resting in his strong arms.

"Are you alright?" The over protective Father said to his youngest son.

"I'm alright Dad. Just grazed my shoulder. Nothing important." Charlie smiled at his adopted daughter who was placed in Don's lap so Charlie could see her smiling face,

"Are you coming home with us?" don asked looking at his lover with worry etched on his handsome face.

"Of course l am Don."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"She's yours Charlie."

Charlie looked disbelievingly at the woman in front of him holding his would be 3 year old daughter.

"How do you know?" He asked still wanting to know if it was true.

"The night we had sex was also the first night l had had sex for 2 months. After that l went back to my old ways and remained celibate ever since. 2 weeks later l started to get sick. Morning sickness." Elizabeth said explaining things needing to be cleared.

"She's my daughter? She's my daughter." The sudden real Father said more for himself so he could confirm it to himself. After processing this information fully Charlie started to smile.

"What's her name?"

"Marie." The unwanted Mother said dismissively looking and preening her nails.

"Can l hold her?" Charlie Elizabeth not taking his eyes of his daughter.

Without a word Mother got rid of Daughter like she was an active time bomb. Almost dropping the poor girl handing her over to Charlie, it was lucky he had quick reflexes to catch the crying little girl.

"Hey, it's okay." Charlie said holding his Daughter tightly to his chest and cradling her small head in his calloused hand.

Quieting down somewhat the girl studied the man who was carrying her. Looking calmer she touched Charlie's face with a small hand and smiled a chubby face smile.

"Would you mind if l took her for a few hours?" Charlie quietly asked the woman opposite him watching his Daughter fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Whatever. Here's my number." The very irresponsible Mother grumbled throwing a small card with numbers on it in Charlie's general direction.

"Thanks."

"Don!" Charlie said excitedly walking in to FBI's office.

"Charlie. Who's kid?" Don asked kissing Charlie's cheek.

"She's mine." Charlie informed his ex-Brother suddenly shy and uncertain to how Don would take the news.

"She's yours? Who is her Mother?" Don sounded a little upset escorting his lover and new found Daughter into an empty room.

Elizabeth West. We dated a year ago. We bumped into each other on the street outside the office. She was carrying Marie looking pretty unhappy. Don l want to try to gain full custody of her."

"WHAT?!" Don asked a little angered and a little scared of having a baby around he didn't know how to look after. When they had adopted Erina she had been five already had no need for diapers and already knew how to basicly look after herself.

"Her own Mother almost dropped her deliberately handing her to me. It is obvious her Mother doesn't care about her." Charlie said looking very unhappy.

"How can we look after a baby and Erina Charlie?" Don asked almost collapsing his resolve at the look his Lover was giving him.

"With our salaries combined we can support them both financially and you could move back in the house like we've been talking about." Charlie hopefully, looking at the older man.

"Alright. We'll talk to whats-her-name and see what objections she has." Don said pulling Charlie in for a hug and kissing him on the head. "You have to tell Erina she has a new little sister.

"She'll be thrilled!" Charlie giggled madly and pulled the older man into a heated kiss over their second daughters sleeping head.


End file.
